teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortals And Our Special Relationship With The Stars
Written By: Eis Vuur Warden, Circa 4E 11 (Historian and Scholar of The Imperial Geographic Society) Foreword The souls of us mortals are intricately tied to the constellations we are born under, and consequently our souls are tied to the stars. As a cosmologist myself, I know quite a thing about the stars. Some of the things I know are forbidden things, things that both the Society and the Elder Council would like to keep secret. But there are several things that I can say about constellations, birthsigns, and stars. And in order to say such things, we must learn exactly what those things are. Stars, Constellations, and Birthsigns I have included these self-answered questions to help those that have only a limited knowledge on celestial objects to aid you in the contents of the book. What are stars? Stars are actually rips in Oblivion (the realm of the Daedra) by the Magne-Ge that lead to Aetherius, their realm. These rips were created by the Magne-Ge during the troubled Dawn, and it is the light from Aetherius that we see shining at us from the night sky. What are the Magne-Ge? They are the Star Orphans, the Children of Magnus. During the Dawn, when Magnus left the Mortal Plane, these were the original spirits that left with him. As Magnus tore his way into Aetherius, creating the sun, the Magne-Ge tore after him and created the stars. Wait, so the sun is also kind of like a star? Why does it seem so close? Yes, the sun does function like a star. It seems so close because in reality space is really Oblivion, an infinite realm that is wrapped in Aetherius, which is also an infinite realm. Because our mortal minds cannot really grasp the concept of the truly infinite, we see things in a limited perspective. Because Magnus left the biggest rip, the sun appears to be closer to Nirn while in reality it is the same distance as the other stars. From the sun and the stars magicka flows. What does magicka have to do with stars? Aetherius is a realm of magicka. When Magnus and his brood fled Creation during the Dawn, the rips they created in Oblivion allows this raw energy to flow into the Mundus for us mortals to use. What are the constellations then? The Constellations are in reality groups of stars that represent the Magne-Ge. Because the Magne-Ge are powerful magical beings, these unique formations of stars weave amazing stitches of magic that bestows unique abilities on mortals. All except the Serpent, which is made up of un-stars. What are un-stars? They are the enemies of the Magne-Ge, but they are not enemies in the common sense. Unlike normal rips, that stay perfectly still, un-stars are capable of movement. The Serpent is made up of a formation of un-stars, and it sliders across the sky like a plague. What do you mean by unique abilities? Depending on which constellation a mortal is born under, he or she will have an unique ability that is common to all of those born under that sign. These powers always stem from the constellations, which are also known as the birthsigns. How many birthsigns are there? There are thirteen constellations, and so there are thirteen birthsigns. This topic will be discussed later on in another chapter. The Thirteen Birthsigns Each constellation corresponds with a season of one month out of the year, except for the Serpent, who constantly moves around the sky without thought. The other twelve constellations are separated into three groups of four, with the constellations the Warrior, the Mage, and the Thief each having three charges. Listed below is the complete list of birthsigns, along with the old rhyme “''When You Look Up At The Stars''”: THE WARRIOR “Strong Warrior charges…” The Warrior is a Guardian Constellation, and protects the Lady, the Steed, and the Lord. It is typical for those born under the Warrior to be well versed in combat when they grow with age, and their tempers can be legendary. His season is Last Seed. THE LADY “…while the Maiden Lady sings.” The Lady is the first of the Three Charges of the Warrior constellation. Those born under her care are generally passionate, altruistic people who get along quite well with others. Her season is Hearthfire. THE STEED “On Gallant Steed he rides…” The Steed is the second of the Three Charges of the Warrior constellation. Those born under its hooves possess great speed and the need to rush through all tasks in life despite consequences. Its season is Mid Year. THE LORD “…as the Knight Lord draws sword from sling.” The Lord is the third of the Three Charges of the Warrior constellation. Those born under his authority are strong and hardy, and are able to work longer than others without falling ill. His season is First Seed. THE MAGE “Wise Mage orders…” The Mage is a Guardian Constellation, and protects the Apprentice, the Golem, and the Ritual. It is typical for those born under the observations of the Mage to be brilliant magicka users, but will often find themselves used by other people for their talents often. His season is Rain’s Hand. THE APPRENTICE “…while the Upcoming Apprentice writes.” The Apprentice is the first of the Three Charges of the Mage constellation. Those born under her careful hand will find themselves capable of learning magicka skills faster than others, but are weaker to users of the craft itself. Her season is Sun’s Height. THE GOLEM “The Summoned Golem stands still…” The Golem (also known as the Atronach) is the second of the Three Charges of the Mage constellation. Those born under its protection will find themselves with amazing reserves of magicka, but will discover they cannot produce it own their own without outside help. Its season is Sun’s Dusk. THE RITUAL “…while the Planned Ritual activates in the night.” The Ritual is the third of the Three Charges of the Mage constellation. Those born under its glyphs will find their magicka tied intrinsically with that of the mighty gods. Its season is Morning Star. THE THIEF “Clever Thief watches…” The Thief is a Guardian Constellation, and protects the Lover, the Shadow, and the Tower. It is typical for those born under the Thief to have great thrill in partaking in dangerous tasks, and will find themselves in those types of situations often. His season is Evening Star. THE LOVER “…while the Devious Lover distracts.” The Lover is the first of the Three Charges of the Thief constellation. Those born under her soothing hands often find themselves more compassionate towards the finer tastes of life than other people and are not afraid to live lavishly. Her season is Sun’s Dawn. THE SHADOW “The Invisible Shadow stands still…” The Shadow is the second of the Three Charges of the Thief constellation. Those born under her careful darkness are capable of becoming darkness themselves for a limited amount of time each day. Her season is Second Seed. THE TOWER “…under the Grand Tower and its drafts.” The Tower is the third of the Three Charges of the Thief constellation. Those born under its stones often find themselves luckier than others, and can unlock many things when enough effort is applied. Its season is Frostfall. THE SERPENT “All the while the Vile Serpent coils around all.” The Serpent is the final constellation, and he is treacherous. While not many gifts are given under its fangs, it can on occasion bestow pure black eyes to those born under it. Like their birthsign, these people are known to slip out of places and back in without a moment’s notice. The black eyes are a very interesting phenomenon. He has no season. In Closing Hopefully this book was able to educate many the Tamrielian regarding any questions they could’ve been having over the night sky and the star. Remember, us mortals possess more power than many others would have you believe. Category:Metaphysics Category:In-Universe Category:Magicka Category:Aurbis Category:IceFireWarden